The Chronicles of Narnia: Aslan's Country
by joop-pa-pa96
Summary: Join Willow Janice Ryder for her final goodbye. Sequel to: Chronicles of Narnia: Quest on the Seas.


My ears were so accustomed to the steady beeping of the heart monitors that I hardly noticed it any more. However, when my family or friends left me for the night, I would listen and count the beeps until I went to sleep. There…there I would see Lucy, Peter, Susan, and, most of all, Ed. His large grin was greeting me and comforting me at once.

The once white plain walls of my hospital room were now covered with pictures and cards telling me that lots of people hoped for a speedy recovery.

Flowers filled the room and covered all the flat surfaces. However they did little to improve or cover up the disinfectant smell that I had been forced to become accustomed to as well.

A few days after I got the news we started treatment.

Chemotherapy had made every hair fall out. While it was happening I joked with mom that "at least I won't have to shave anymore", however after that I started to throw up. I couldn't keep anything down for long. And my once strong body, which could fight off a group of fully armed men, was now weak and useless.

And then the worse news came almost a full year after we started.

It was too late.

The cancer had already spread to the rest of my body. Mom, dad, and Greg cried. I ended up being the one to comfort them.

"Hey, Will," Greg said walking into the hospital room.

I gave a weak smile, "Hey. Is that contraband you're bringing me?"

Greg lifted the blue plastic shopping bag filled with goodies. "You know it." He walked over and helped me sit up so that I wasn't lying on my back. "So, how're you doing?"

"I'm dying," I gave a grin, "how do you think?"

"Well you look like crap."

"I _feel_ like crap, funny how that works," my breath hitched and I gave a short round of coughs.

Greg gave me a few hits on the back as I tried to steady my breathing.

When I finally stopped I took a deep breath and asked, "Do you think Ed would think I'm being weak?"

"Nah," Greg gave me a smile. "Will, you're the strongest person I know."

A tear leaked out of my eye, "I'm not." I looked at me brother, "Gregory, I'm scared. I don't want to die. I really, _really_ don't want to die."

He said nothing; he only put an arm around my shoulders and gave me a squeeze. "It's ok to be scared Wills."

My tears turned into grim laughs, "It's funny. I've faced armies, pure evil, and yet…I'm scared. I've never been this scared before." I began to cough again, but managed to breathe evenly again. I leaned back against the pillow and smiled. "I miss them."

"Me too," he knew exactly who I was talking about.

"Do you think he's forgotten me?"

Greg gave a rye laugh, "Wills, if he's waited for you that long, I don't think that he's forgotten you so easily."

I nodded and looked up at the wall. "He probably wouldn't recognize me now. None of them would."

He said nothing.

"I love you," I said with a smile as I felt another pain hit my chest and began to cough again. However this time I didn't stop.

"Will…Willow!"

I gasped for air. None came

Faintly I could hear Greg calling the nurses, doctors, mom and dad.

_"Aslan…"_ I thought as the world went back_, "please…I'm scared."_

As men and women in white ran into my room I saw the Great Lion standing there. And all of a sudden…I wasn't scared anymore.

"Come, daughter of eve," he said, his great voice surrounding me like a comforting blanket. My eyes closed finally and I heard the heart monitor let out a long beep as my heart stopped. Several shocks ran through my body, but I didn't struggle to return.

It was my time.

My eyes opened and I was lying in a field of flowers and tall grass. I sat up slowly and I noticed several things at once; my hair was back, beautiful black curls fell to my shoulders like back when I was fist married. And on my head sat a silver circlet.

I was dressed in a blue and silver dress, and my body was strong again. But it was different from when I was alive, it was stronger. And what really got me was my age. I didn't look like a teenager anymore, I didn't even look like I did when I left Narnia; I was young, but somehow older. Like in my twenties.

"Willow!" I stood and saw Caspian.

"Caspian!" I ran to him and hugged him tightly. Next to him was his wife, the daughter of the star. I embraced her as well.

Reepicheep, the beavers, Tumnes, everyone from my past was there. However I whirled around and saw the people I wanted to see the most.

Peter. His golden hair shining in the sun and his appearance like that of when he was in his prime. A golden crown on his head.

Lucy. She looked so lovely, her hair short, but extremely curly. And upon her head, a sliver tiara.

Edmund. He looked just how I remembered him. His dark hair a bit long and on top of it was a silver crown.

I ran to him and embraced him tightly. "ED!"

"Willow!" he held me tightly and kissed my hair. "I've missed you so much…"

"I've missed you too," I cried and broke away slightly to see his face. "I have so much to tell you."

A great, powerful, and gentle voice interrupted us, "And you'll have all of time to do so." Aslan, in all his magnificence. "For in my country you will be together forever."

I looked back to Ed, realizing something, "I died…"

He nodded and smiled, "As did I."

I kissed him on the lips lightly.

And so we come to the end of my story. You saw my victories, my losses, my heartache, and my great love. We live together forever in Aslan's country, never aging, never crying. Being together forever. And forever is an awfully long time.

"He will wipe every tear from their eyes. There will be no more death' or mourning or crying or pain, for the old order of things has passed away."

Revelation 21:4

* * *

**Dear Readers**

**Now that this story is finished I will be writing a new series from a different fandom. Check back next week on the same day for the release of this new series. I have (and by 'I' I mean the computer has) tallied the votes and the new series has been decided.**

**-joop-pa-pa96**


End file.
